1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding an image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for encoding and decoding an image coding unit of a picture boundary.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image compression methods, such as Moving Pictures Experts Group (MPEG)-1, MPEG-2, and MPEG-4 H.264/MPEG-4 Advanced Video Coding (AVC), an image is divided into blocks having a predetermined size so as to encode the image. Then, each of the blocks is prediction-encoded using inter prediction or intra prediction.